High School's A Bitch
by xxkaylapaigexx
Summary: High School's a Bitch, especially when you're Sabrina Grimm. Join Sabrina, as she fights to keep her relationship with Puck, and battles numerous everafters.


"_Liebling_, it's half past noon, why are you still sleeping?" Granny asked me. "Well, lemme think... I'm still tired, and there's nothing better to do in this stupid town," I said and rolled over. "Sabrina, I expect you to be down stairs by 12:45 or you'll be forced to eat my homemade pancakes. I don't understand why you dislike them so much,"She said, becoming lost in thought. I got up slowly, blinded by the sunlight. "Why does there have to be sunlight?" I grumbled as I made my way to my closet. Since I'd moved to Ferryport Landing, I'd accuired quite the taste for shopping. I liked to look nice, but I wasn't afraid to break a nail, or be intelligent. I picked out my outfit, which consisted of my army green converse, some really short blue jean shorts, and a black lace top with a solid black tank top under it.

Walking downstairs, I heard Puck ask Granny, "You're letting her wear that in public?" Granny just laughed. "Why does it affect you, what I wear?" I ask. "You have no idea," he murmered. That was odd...but, I continued on with my day. After eating breakfast, which I was disgusted with, I lied on the couch and fell asleep again. "Grimm, It's been three hours, you need to wake up," Puck said. Lately, there wasn't any pranking. He was actually genuinely concerned about me lately. "Why does it matter? It's summertime and I'm still exhausted," I said. "Grimm, are you not well or something? You never sleep like this," He asked. "I don't know, I haven't been awake long enough to know whether I'm well or not," I said and yawned. "Just please don't go back to sleep right now," He said, his eyes pleading. I didn't know why it mattered, but I didn't go back to sleep. I got off the couch and went upstairs to my room. There, I chatted on my laptop with my friend Kait, who went to school with me.

She was talking about how her vacation with her mom and dad. Mom and Dad...those words kill me. It had been two years since I'd seen my parents. When they found out about Daphne and me being detectives, my dad had dragged Basil and my mom back to New York, where they continued their lives without us. Hearing about Kait's perfect life was too much for me. I told her that I had to go, and I laid on my bed and cried softly. The soft cries turned into violent sobs, and it wasn't long before Puck was sitting beside me, trying to comfort me and figure out what was wrong. Once I calmed down, Puck started to speak. "Grimm, lately, you haven't been yourself. I'm not just talking about the sleeping. You dress differently, you act differently, you have a totally different attitude. What's up?" He asked. "I don't want this life. I don't want to be known as the fairy tale detective, but I don't know why I'm so against leaving here. My parents just _left_ when they woke up. They acted as if they didn't care that I wanted to stay. That kills me. My own parents won't even answer the phone when I call. I've eMailed them, I've texted, I'm just exhausted of trying. That girl, that they left behind, the one that's all broken and torn, I don't want to be her. So, I hide her, and I put on this shell every day. I act happy, I act like a normal teenager, but inside, I'm in a lot of pain. So, there, I said it," I said. He sighed and I got up from my bed. He pulled me into a tight hug. "You don't know how much I miss the broken and torn girl. She can be fixed. You can't bring fake to life," He said.

We stood there for I don't know how long, and when I looked up at him, I saw a tear leave the corner of his eye. I don't know who exactly kissed who, but all I knew was that his lips on mine felt natural, almost like instinct. When we broke apart, I just kid of smiled at my shoes. When I looked up, I saw Puck who was grinning. "I knew you liked me!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah, I guess this means I do," I said, smiling back. "Well you'll be glad to know that I like you too," He said. "So, I guess this makes us an item," I said, smiling. "Yeah I guess it does," He said. For the next few days, I was on a summertime high. I didn't wear any makeup, I chilled out, and I actually enjoyed my time with my family. But, my summertime high came to an end when summer time ended the next week. We would be going to school on Monday.

I usually loved school, but this year, I wasn't excited. I wasn't ready for the girls that were going to hit on Puck, I wasn't ready to face the fact that Puck might leave me for someone else. I was aware of the possibility, but I didn't want to face it. Not yet. As Puck and I laid on the roof, we looked up at the stars. "You excited for tomorrow? Its our first day of high school," He asked. "Nah, It's my first day of kindergarten." I said in a sarcastic tone. He laughed and pulled me closer to him, leaving his hand around my waist. "To answer your question, no, I'm not excited," I said glumly. "Why, Grimm?" He asked. "Because," I sighed. "Because all the girls in eighth grade were after you. That shit kinda upsets me," I said. "Language Grimm." He said smiling. "Sabrina, I'm not going to dump you for one of those sluts, with no respect. I love you and you only," He said, and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too," I said smiling. "Really? I thought you _liked _me," He asked. "I think I realized that it was something more," I said. "Good," He said. Let's get you to bed. If you stay up too late, you won't be able to wake up in the morning, and I'll have to resort to being annoying," He said. "Oh dear god, no. I'll get to bed, like now," I said and planted a kiss on his cheek. I hurried off to bed, afraid of what awaited my tomorrow.

Puck POV:

Man, tonight she looked amazing. She looked like _my _Sabrina. Not that bitch that she tried to replace herself with. It made me smile to think that she was so worried about other girls. It showed how much she really did care. I sat on the roof top, imagining what tomorrow would be like. Would it be fun? Would I make any guy friends? I was worried about Sabrina though. I'd have to keep her close. I wouldn't want anything to happen on the first day. As long as I'm around, nothing bad'll happen to her. With that thought fresh in my mind, I went to bed and awoke the next morning, refreshed.

I got dressed and walked downstairs to see Grimm and Marshmallow, already eating breakfast. Daphne having whatever the Old Lady cooked, and Grimm, eating pancakes that she made yesterday. She looked great; meaning normal. She wore a faded and ripped up pair of blue jeans, and a FPLM tee shirt. _Ferry Port Landing Middle_ btw. She looked like _my_ Sabrina, once again.

"Puck, we're gonna be late if we don't leave within the next ten minutes," She said. "Yeah, yeah, let's go," I said smiling. When we got out of the house, we linked hands. "The Old Lady really doesn't know yet?" I asked her. "I guess not. I mean she could be just pretending not to notice. Hey, why the hell is it so dark?" She asked. "I have no clue, but if anything, it's an everafter," I said, holding her hand tighter. We continued to walk to school, debating about who could be responsible for the darkness.

When we arrived at the school, I put my arm around her shoulder, and told her, "Good luck today," I said to her quietly. "I'll be needing it," She said. I laughed. As we walked up to the school, despite the darkness, that may in fact be the death of us all, it wasn't the top news. Everyone was looking at Sabrina and whispering things that I couldn't hear. Sabrina kept walking, her hands shaking. I had no idea what to say to comfort her. I couldn't tell her that everything was going to be fine, because I'd be lying. We went to the front office to collect our schedules and went to class. Turned out, that we had all the same classes.

Sabrina POV:

As I walked to class, I heard people whisper things like, "There she is," and "Bella is gonna be pssed." Why would Bella be mad at me? She was one of my best friends. I walked into class to see a glaring Bella. hat the fuck, Bella?," I asked, walking towards, Puck not far behind me. "I should be asking you that," she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I know that to you it was obvious that I liked Puck. But, being the sneaky bitch that you are, you stole him away!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help laughing. "What? I had no idea. Are you the one who's responsible for the whole darkness at 8:00 AM thing?" I asked, still laughing. It was ironic to me that Bella liked Puck. I mean, she always acted like he was the scum of all intelligent life. "Sabrina, watch it," He said, pulling me back. I didn't know why, until I saw Bella transforming into a giant toad.


End file.
